Betrayal
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Troy and Gabriella’s wedding. It should be the happiest day of their lives. But Sharpay comes and shakes things up a bit. TWOSHOT slight Troypay


Summary: Troy and Gabriella's wedding. It should be the happiest day of their lives. But Sharpay comes and shakes things up a bit. TWOSHOT

A/N: Right off the bat, I'd like to saw that there WILL BE A SEQUEL. This story came from an idea I had before, but I thought I should lay some groundwork first. Hope ya like it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Reliving the Past

(Sharpay POV)

I slammed the door in the face of the mailman. The mailman who was just flirting with me. I heaved a sigh as I dropped the small package onto the glass table. I plopped cross-legged on the leather couch in my grey, baggy sweatpants and began flipping through the mail.

"Bills, ads, coupons, letter from Troy, bills, bills, more bi- hold up." I flipped back a couple of letters, and there it was, staring me straight in the face.

"Letter from Troy?!" I screeched to then empty house. I tore open the letter, and my heart sunk.

It was a wedding invitation.

"You are cordially invited to Troy Jack Bolton and Gabriella Anne Montez's wedding to be held on June 27, 2013 in Hawaii on the island of Kauai." I read to myself. I quickly stood, letting the other enveloped flutter to the ground. I rushed over to my calendar. I put my index finger on today's date, and counted the days until the 27th. I gasped.

"One week! They sent me the invitation ONE WEEK before their wedding!?" I stomped back over to the couch and let my body fall onto it. I zoned out, letting the memories of the past take over.

**Flashback to 6 years earlier-**

_I was awoken by light taps on my window. I groggily sat up and glanced at the clock. 2:09. I groaned .What in the world? Suddenly my phone rang. I looked at the caller i.d. TROY._

_"What?" I snapped into the phone._

_"Look out your window." And the line went dead. I climbed out of bed, slipped on my slippers, and pulled on a sweatshirt. I shuffled to the window. I chuckled._

_Troy Bolton was standing outside my window making hang signals for me to come down. I shook my head. He made pleading gestures, and I rolled my eyes. I finally gave in._

_I crept down the stairs, turned off the alarm, and tip-toed out the door. I made my way over to where Troy would be, and smacked him upside the head._

_"Are you insane?!" I whisper-screamed._

_"Maybe so." _

_"Why are you here?" _

_"Because I'm a jerk. I shouldn't have ditched you at lunch, then made fun of you later. Truth is, I really like you Sharpay." He confessed. I smiled, and then stood on my tip-toes to place a short, but sweet, kiss onto his lips._

_"I really like you, too Bolton." I whispered in his ear. I stood flat-footed, and he leaned down to kiss me again. _

_"Sharpay Melanie Evans, will you please be my girlfriend?" he asked. I smiled._

_"I wouldn't dream of saying no."_

**-End Flashback**

The first tear rolled down my cheek as the next memory entered my thoughts.

Flashback to 5 years earlier-

_"Sharpay! Wait!"_

_"What?" I snapped, tears forming in my chocolate brown eyes. _

_"Please don't go."_

_"Why not Bolton? You just humiliated me in front of everybody. At Prom!"_

_"Sharpay, I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean it when I told them that."_

_"Yeah right! You just want to get in my pants! Don't tell me it's not true!" I yelled before walking away once more._

_"Sharpay. Don't go, please."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I love you. And that was totally stupid of me to say that an-" I cut him off._

_"Did you just say you love me?"_

_"Well yeah. Is that bad? I mean, I really do love you an-"_

_"You talk to much." I said before placing a chaste kiss onto his lips._

_"By the way," I whispered in his ear. "I love you, too."_

**-End flashback**

That memory faded as another took its place.

**Flashback to 3 years earlier-**

_I concentrated on pinning the fabric to my mannequin in my dorm room at F.I.T. Stray hairs escaped my messy bun as I stepped back to examine my work. _

_"What a beautiful dress." An extremely familiar voice commented as arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned into the form as they placed their chin on my head._

_"It is, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah. But it'll look even better on you a Monetelli's tonight." Troy said. I rolled my eyes._

_"Troy, the dress isn't even done yet."_

_"It looks to me like you just have to sew it."_

_"I guess so."_

_"About dinner…..."_

_"Of course. Pick me up at seven?"_

_"6:45." He corrected. "Our reservations are at 7."_

_"Alright."_

_"And don't forget to wear that dress. You look simply amazing in black." He complimented before pecking my cheek. He then walked out the door._

_"You have the cutest boyfriend ever!" she gushed. She spotted the dress, and gasped. "Shar! That dress is gorgeous"_

_I eyed the dress. It was short-sleeved, square-necked, and knee-length. It had lace fringe on the hem and around the neckline. There were rhinestones thick until around 2-inches below the bust line, then they became more and more scarce. It was a beautiful dress._

_"Are you going to wear it? Because it will look fabulous on you."_

_"Yeah. I'm going to wear it."_

_"Oh good. Do you need any help finishing it up?"_

_"Nah. I got it." I answered, taking the pinned dress and beginning to sew it._

_-4 and a half hours later-_

_I waltzed into the fancy Italian restaurant with Troy's arm linked with my own._

_"Reservations for two under Bolton." Troy told then man. He checked his list, nodded, and looked up at us with a smile._

_"Ah yes! Right this way, please." He said in a thick Italian accent as he grabbed two menus. He led us to a romantic table for two with a clear view of the stage where a beautiful string quartet was playing._

_Troy pulled out my chair for me and I thanked him before sitting._

_"Troy! This place is beautiful!" I gushed._

_"Not as beautiful as you." (A/N: Sorry. Had to do it) I rolled my eyes, but blushed a crimson red. Soon after, a waiter came._

_"Ciao. Sono Palo e sarò il suo server stasera. Che posso prendere per lei?" he asked in Italian. I giggled at the blank stare on Troy's face. _

_"Un'acqua ed un'insalata per me, per favore." I answered. Palo nodded, and turned expectantly to Troy. He just stared._

_"What do you want to drink, Troy?" I said._

_"Umm…a coke?"_

_"E per lui, una Coca-cola." I answered for Troy. Palo nodded._

_"Avrò ragione il dorso con quelli per lei." He said with a smile before walking away. Troy stared at me incredulously._

_"What?"_

_"How did you understand him?"_

_"I took Italian."_

_"ooooh! Okay!" A few minutes later, Palo returned holding a tray with my salad, and the drinks. He placed the salad and water in front of me and the coke in front of Troy._

_"Che amerebbe lei per la portata principale?" he inquired. _

_"Alfredo di Fetuccini, per favore." I answered, then looked to Troy._

_"The three cheese Ravioli."_

_"E per lui, i Tre Ravioli di Formaggio."_

_"Avrò ragione il dorso con quelli per lei." Palo said, picking up our menus, then he walked away. Maybe 20 or 30 minutes later, Palo came back hold a trey of food. He gave us our respectful dishes, made sure we were okay, then walked off. We made small talk as we ate, Troy oft times making me laugh._

_As soon as Troy was finished eating, he excused himself, promising to be back soon. Almost immediately after Troy disappeared, the string quartet disappeared, and in its place was a piano._

_To my surprise, Troy stepped onto the stage, sat on the bench, and spoke into the microphone._

_"This song was originally written by Elton John, but I would like to dedicate it to Sharpay Evans tonight." He spoke, then began singing._

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but but if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Your are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world 

I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_"_

_By the time he was finished, tears were lightly falling down my porcelain cheeks. The crowd applauded politely, and I was right along with them. Troy stood, bowed, and the piano was taken away. He heightened the microphone so that he could speak into it. _

_"Sharpay, would you please come up here?" he said with that smile that says 'I know something you don't know'. I slowly rose and made my way to the stage. I climber up, and stood to face Troy. _

_Slowly, he bent down onto one knee and, pulled out a small black velvet box. Sitting in the box was a stunning silver band with a large diamond in the middle. Accompanying the diamond were 3 small emeralds on each side. My hand flew to my mouth as the tears flowed more freely._

_"Sharpay Melanie Evans, will you marry me?"_

_I stood still before chocking out a small "yes". Troy beamed as he slid the ring onto my left ring-finger. He then stood before capturing my lips with his own. I could hear a chorus of "awws" from the audience. I pulled away, my face bright red._

_While we were onstage, Palo had placed the bill on the table. Troy pulled out a 50, laid it on the table, and we walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand._

**-End Flashback**

At this point, I was wondering whatever happened to Troy and me. Then, the worst memory entered my thoughts, and I couldn't keep the tears in any longer.

**Flashback to 1 and a half years earlier-**

_I hummed softly to myself as I walked towards Troy's hotel room. It was the night before our wedding, and I had insisted on keeping tradition alive by Troy and I sleeping in separate rooms. I was just going to tell him goodnight._

_I placed my keycard into the slot then walked into the room._

_"Troy! I ju-" I stopped dead in my tracks as I spotted him. He was sitting on the bed, making out with none other then Gabriella Montez. The broke apart when it finally registered in Troy's mind that someone was there._

_"Shar! I can explain!" I walked over to him, slapped him across the face, and glared at him._

_"Save it Troy. Don't talk to me, don't call me, don't even think about me."_

_"I'll miss you too much!"_

_"Don't give me that crap, Bolton! You were the one who chose to end it like you did."_

_"But Sharpay! I didn't know what I was doing!_

_"Don't say that! You knew exactly what you were doing Troy."_

_"Sharpay, if you leave, you'll miss me. I know you will."_

_"Bolton, I won't ever miss you again. I won't miss you. I won't fall to you when I have problems. I will never kiss you again, nor will I ever want to. And I sure as heck won't love you again." I spat, iciness dripping from every word. I took off the ring, and threw it at his before storming out of the room. I ignored his please for me to listen, and walked to my room. _

_I packed my bags, left a note to Ryan explaining everything, and left to get the on the next flight to California._

**-End Flashback**

I sat up, and wiped my eyes. Then, I noticed it was dark. I must have been replaying the events in my head longer then I thought. Without even checking the time, I set the alarm and walked upstairs to my bedroom.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I then changed into my pajamas, and climbed into bed, knowing that that night I would be haunted by the past.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: whoa. That was longer then I expected. Pretty much this chapter was the background info about Sharpay and Troy. The next chapter will be about the wedding, and it will be posted soon…hopefully.

Umm…the conversation between the waiter and Sharpay went like this.

Waiter: Hello. I am Palo and I will be your server for tonight. What can I get for you?

Sharpay: A water and a salad please

Sharpay: And for him a coca-cola

Waiter: I will be right back with that for you.

Waiter: What can I get for your main meal?

Sharpay: Fetuccini Alfredo for me, please

Sharpay: And the Three Cheese Ravioli for him

Waiter: I'll be right back with that for you

So there ya go. Just in case you were wondering.

Reviews??

--Lani


End file.
